Frozen
by FrostyDream
Summary: The sun still shines and he is frozen for the rest of his miserable life. Alone, always alone. Companion to Till the End of Time. Az/Zero
1. The Light Keeps Shining

**Title**: Frozen

**Author**: Frostydreamer

**Characters**: Zero, Zeros inner daemons, mentions Azkadellia

**Pairings**: Zero/Azkadellia

**Rating**: R

**Spoilers**: All of the movie.

**Summery**: Zero thinks about the past, present, and future. Trying not to go mad in the process.

**This Chapter**: He is alone.

**Word Count**: 476

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tin Man

**A/N**: First, thanks to all the people who reviewed my last fic _Till the End of Time_ and, this fic is a companion to _Till the End of Time. _Your words were a great source of joy for me, thanks a million.

**Frozen**

**Ch.1 The Light Keeps Shining**

There was still light. It was streaming through the trees and into his little oval window. But there was no sound, except for his slow even breath.

How long had he been in that iron suit? Hours? Days? There was no more difference. Time seemed to have blurred and overlapped itself, becoming nothing but an everlasting sea of green.

'_Green, just like the fucking emerald_.' _Funny how things turn out._

The sun still shines and he is frozen for the rest of his miserable life. Alone, always alone.

_'You weren't always alone.'_

He knew that voice. The inky black depths of his mind stirred, baring forth an image of the Sorceress and her vile smile.

_'No, not the Sorceress.' _

Her voice was more like a knife on your wrist. No, this voice flowed with life and a feeling he almost forgot.

_'Azkadellia…'_

He could hear his dead heart beat again. A harsh laugh broke away from his dried cracked lips. Its sound vibrated throughout the suit and into his broken mind. Strange for some one like him to find comfort in someone so evil.

_'That's not true Zero. You are just as evil as she. Your perfect for each other.'_

His eyes snapped shut, '_Go away.'_

'_How can I go away, when I am you.'_

'_No! Your wrong, Azkadellia isn't evil the witch is evil. I…I am not evil. We were just – just --'_

'_Just, what?'_

'_We were just caught up in all this. It was never meant to be like this.'_

'_So you were just a victim. Ha! Don't make me laugh. Do you honestly believe that? Don't you remember all the things you did. All those families you tore apart. And for what? To have a little fun with the Sorceress. Face it Zero. You. Are. Evil.'_

'_Pleas…'_

'_You can't feel love, Zero. You only did what you did to survive.'_

'_Pleas! Pleas! Stop! Pleas, Go away!'_

'_YOU ARE EVIL!'_

'_NOOO!'_

'_YESSS'_

'_I LOVE HER, AND SHE LOVES ME! NO ONE CAN TAKE THAT AWAY FROM US! NO ONE!. NOT EVEN YOU FATHER!'_

There was no response, no more voices, no more sound except for his harsh heavy pants.

Then there was nothing but the comforting arms of sleep.

* * *

The suns were shining through the trees around him. Did that mean she was dead? His cracked heart bleed a little more at the thought.

He kept breathing the stale recycled air.

How many times had that same thought run through his head now? Ten times, or was it thousands?

Maybe he shouldn't think about that. Maybe it would be better to go back. Back into the memories where he was safe.

_'I will always be here with you Adrian. Pleas don't ever forget me. ' _

_'I won't Az. I won't.'_

Morpheus was too kind to him.

TBC

**A/N**:So? What did ya'll think? Good? Bad? I do realize that this is very short, but no worries the next chapter is already written. Alls I have to do iz type it out when I get enough time. Finals and all are going on this week and the next so—I will be under lots of stress, oh joy.

For those of you who want a happy ending, it is in the works. I just had to write out Az and Zeros points of view to make the third installment understandable.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Frozen

**Title**: Frozen

**Author**: Frostydreamer

**Characters**: Zero, Zeros inner daemons, mentions Azkadellia, Cain and DG

**Pairings**: Zero/Azkadellia , Cain/DG implied

**Rating**: R

**Spoilers**: All of the movie.

**Summery**: Zero thinks about the past, present, and future. Trying not to go mad in the process.

**This Chapter**: Thoughts in abundance

**Word Count**: 451

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tin Man

**AN**: Alright thanks to the few people who actually chose to review, your words were a big help to me this past week.HUGS any-who, this chapter and maybe the last one too, the sentences were a little (majorly) weird and broken. I did this on purpose, not 'cus I have bad grammar skills, (which I still do but that's beside the point) but because I'm trying to make it sound like Zero is going just a little nuts being in that suit. Some moments he will have clear straightforward thoughts and other moments its going to be jumbled and broken and just plain weird.

**Frozen**

**Ch. 2 Keep Breathing**

The suns were shining. Did that mean she was dead? His already torn heart bled a little more. He kept breathing.

How many times had that thought struck him now? Maybe he shouldn't think about that. Maybe it would be better to go back.

Back into the memories that kept him safe.

He remembered the first day he saw her, the real Azkadellia. The sweet smile that played on her ruby red lips, when she first greeted him. The way her hand felt against his, so small and soft against his large ungraceful ones.

He let the feelings of that day flow through his tormented mind.

They would talk for as long as possible. Often it was about a different life they dreamed about, one without the witch. She was not a princess and he was not a killer.

They would have met and married soon after because they knew nothing could stop the love they felt. _How could anyone resist her beauty and not fall madly in love with her._

They would have had three children; two girls and a boy. _I would be such a good father. Such a good husband. Never like Him._

But that wasn't right. Zero had never had Azkadellia as a wife, never had any little ones with her. Never in his life had he been so fortunate to know what it was like to hold his own child.

Instead of a life full of happiness, he learned to serve and survive young.

And she…she was broken young. Taken by the black shadow in the cave. Always to know fear and never to feel.

But maybe she was alive, and maybe she could feel again and everything was okay. As long as she was happy, he did not care what happened to his malevolent soul.

It was still a cruel thing for fate to bring her into his arms then take her and the feelings she brought, away.

_I bet she hasn't even thought about you. The Cains probably never even told anyone where you are._

_Shut up!!_

_No one cares where you are because no one likes you, much less loves you, boy._

_Be it by honor or revenge Cain would not forget!!_

_Don't you know, he only has room on his mind for the little princess. You are not worth a thought. He was always better than you; he will not fail his love like you did._

Zero repeatedly slammed his forehead into the oval window. Warm blood oozed its way down his temple and into his eyes. His breath came out in short bursts causing the window to fog.

When everything was taken from him, hate was all he ever had left.

TBC

AN: Hit me


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Frozen

**Title**: Frozen (3/3)

**Author**: Frostydreamer

**Characters**: Zero, Zeros inner daemons, mentions Azkadellia

**Pairings**: Zero/Azkadellia

**Rating**: R

**Spoilers**: All of the movie.

**Summery**: Zero thinks about the past, present, and future. Trying not to go mad in the process.

**This Chapter**: ...his own restraints of metal, pulling him back into the tin suit.

**Word Count**: 1.501

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tin Man

**AN**: Thanks to the people who read/reviewed the last bit of this fic. The rest of this is going to take a big turn so…yeah stay tuned for the next installment. Pleas review.

**Frozen**

**Ch. 3 Freedom?**

In place of the light, there was a soft glow radiating from the moon onto the earth below.

Zero woke with a gasp. His head throbbed and the coldness of a dream turned nightmare made chills run up his spine.

He had been with Azkadellia, holding her flush body against his. The diamond studded sky above them bathed their bodies with pure starlight. When out from around them dark tendril shadows grew, rapping themselves around Az pulling her away while a dark shrill laugh filled the air. He was kept from reaching out to her by his own restraints of metal, pulling him back into the tin suit.

He didn't know whether to take it as an omen or just a manifestation of the situation.

_Gods if only I could tell her how much he miss her, how much I need her._

Zero watched the past play out in his minds eye. Az looking at him with that sweet smile, her hand in his, her breath on his neck, her sleeping form laying next to him.

_'I love you Adrian Zero'_

The words they shared echoed in his mind and etched themselves into his cold heart. Slowly tears slid down his cheeks and mixed with the dried blood. His muted sobs made it hard to breath. The oval window fogged when he released one shuddering breath after another.

He hated himself for not being stronger but he hated the witch more for doing all this to the Az, to the rest of the O.Z. There was no sense behind the witches actions, just pure chaos and devastation. To have a laugh at the expense of others, destroying life with hands as pure as snow.

At first he did not hear the slight tap on the tin suit. To distraught to notice the occasional flicker of light flash in his view. Until there was a definite tap on the window. Zero was instantly pulled from his dark thoughts into the present moment.

He could not see anything, the shadows surrounding the suit kept their own secrets at bay. Was it his mind playing tricks on him? Had he finally snapped?

_'you snapped along time ago…'_

Ignoring the voice, his trained eyes shifted back and forth between trees and shadows. _'There'_ A flicker of light, lasting but a second, played between the trees. It looked like lantern light but it moved much faster, and instead of one there were four glowing lights. They weaved in and out of an oddly shaped shadow.

There was something very wrong with that shadow. It did not look natural at all, and the way the fairies darted around it was just as unnerving. Fairies were known to be mischievous and played along side some of the horrific creatures just to get some laughs. When they were around, something bad was bound to happen.

A few seconds later his rushing thoughts were proven right. The shadow began to move towards the suit, the moonlight was covered by a stray cloud making it hard to see where the shadow stopped and the figure began. Before he could prepare himself for a probable death at the hands of a notorious O.Z. creature the figure was half a foot away from the suit. The fairies darted in front of his view occasionally stopping to stare and then quickly darting back behind the dark figure. He sucked in breath when moonlight broke through the cloud cover and revealed a very young pale women. Except this was no ordinary women.

He could see her pale white skin, almost translucent in the light, waive hair past her shoulders the color of snow, and her lips were red, blood red. Her eyes stood out the most, they were the color of gold with red flecks, and when the light hit them they reflected an eerie green glow like that of a wolf hunting in the dead of night. Under each eye was an odd black swirl design he could not recognize, accept that it reminded him of the marks that Az wore on her chest. A chill ran up his spine.

Her right hand began to rise, palm up. Zero could hear the hinges of the tin suit creak with unseen pressure. He closed his eyes waiting for the unknown. With a final crack the door swing up and away into a cluster of trees.

With a puff of smoke Zero fell forward, a hallow thud sounding from his chest. He twisted over on to his back and watched the night sky that hung over him like a chandelier of stars. His chest heaved with every breath of fresh air he sucked in through dry cracked lips. His fingers moved through the tufts of grass under him, after all the silence in the tin suit the sound of crickets played like a symphony in his ears.

His moment of freedom was short lived. The strange women stood over him, blocking the skies view. Her eyes were a mix of puzzlement and thoughtfulness as she stared down at him. Without so much as a warning, the pale women got onto her knees. He found himself frozen in place as she brought her right hand above his face. With her index finger she pushed down onto his forehead.

He could not scream, he could not move, all he could do was drown in the golden red eyes as memory after memory was brought to the surface. Things he had never wanted to remember struck him like physical blows, and memories of his beloved Az were thrown aside like scraps of paper. There was painful pressure building up his spine and into his temples. After a few seconds of it, his vision began to blur and the last thing he registered was the swirl of red eyes.

"…mmm….no…Nooo!" Zero woke with a startled gasp. He scramble to his knees, head moving back and forth between the shadows. He backed up till his back hit the ripped open suit. Drawing his knees up to his chin he kept his eyes wide open.

"Heh, silly man. What are you so scared of—the dark? hehe"

Zero craned his neck up. Resting on the tin suits shoulder was one of the fairies from earlier, or at least he assumed it was one of them. Quickly he looked around for the white haired women.

"Do not worry silly man. My Master is gone. She has taken what was needed from you."

"…Wha--...What was—What did she want?"

The fairy fluttered down to eye level. "Well silly man, she has taken—History."

Another thing everyone hated about these magical creatures; they never gave a strait answer when it was obviously necessary. Before he could get another word out, the fairy continued, "And for your services master has freed you from the metal clutches and a most gruesome death at her hands. You see, she was not very happy with what she found in that silly head of yours."

Since it was made clear that the golden eyed women was no longer around the area, Zero stiffly rose to his feet.

"One last thing Master has instructed me to do."

They could never leave well enough alone. "And that is…" Zero asked gruffly.

The fairy darted around the air for a few seconds, "You must go to your beloved and have a message delivered to the Queen."

Zero snorted "How the hell, does your _Master _think I can get any…" Then it hit him. "Queen? Does this mean Azkadellia is—is she dead? What the hell happened while I was in that thing" he pointed at the tin suit, "How long was I in there?"

The fairy had stopped darting around and stood on the suits hollow head.

"heh, Lovely Lavender rains once again, while the fallen angel is called out to have her head displayed on a pike, but she is merely a ghost of her former self. No one expects an inquisition. Hehe."

Zero stared at the grass around his feet, deep in thought. "Where can I find Azkadellia."

The fairy did a little cartwheel on the tin suit. "Master will be most pleased."

Zero crossed his arms over his chest, he had a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach.

"The fallen angel rides as we speak to the Dark Tower. Go now and you will find her where her hart dreams the most. Once you meet, simply repeat these same words to her 'the one who sleeps is now awake, for blood to blood calls, the OZ will not be left in peace after all.'"

With that done the fairy flew away into the deepening night. Zero was left to stare at the sky above him. His thoughts were troubled by this new rise of evil, but mostly he thought of Az. He was going to get his chance to see her once again, and this time, come hell or high water, he would not let her go.

Fini

--well sort of

AN: sorry for the long wait. Lots of things have been getting in my way. Including a game I've been dieing to play and finally have a chance too, thanks to a friend. Hopefully this will hold you all over till I get the next fic going. I have started it but its going to take a while, procrastination and all. The next fic will include all of the cast of Tin Man.


End file.
